The Others
by The Keeper of Rapture
Summary: The Others tells the story of David Kelso the Asteroid defense system specialist on the USG Ishimura. It explains his transformation into a Necromorph and the events that led up to it. A Dead Space story.
1. Introduction

Pain…Death…Darkness…Pain

Name what is my name?

Where am I?

What is happening to me?

The Marker I know what that is!

Right?

There was more somewhere…not lost…half found?

NAME WHAT IS MY NAME?

WHAT AM I?

"**Not I … WE"**

"**Not I … WE**"

Who said that… what said that?

WHO THE HELL AM I?

Darkness...

...

David

My name is David Kelso!

Asteroid defense system specialist on the…

USG _Ishimura_

_That name is what brought it all back all of the memories everything that happened_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Insomnia

David walked down the service corridor in engineering.

_Another sleepless night _he thought to himself.

He had already been to infirmary but all they did was given him some sleeping pills and sent him on his way. It was so crowded with people that unless you were dying all you would get were pills and a swift kick out the door. Everyone on this damned ship was having trouble some had even gone insane.

"Damn it"

He could have sworn that he had seen something.

_It's that damned marker it's fucking with our heads._

He walked to the door to enter the main section of engineering; he hit open and waited as the computer checked his RIG's ID. The door beeped and it opened unleashing the putrid smell of burnt flesh.

He watched as workers burned away the weird fleshy thing that was spreading like a weed. The foul air clouded his lungs sending him into a coughing fit. He made his way into the lift and headed up to the chief engineer's office. When he got there he found a person that he did not recognize sitting there.

"Can I help you?" the person asked

"Yes where is the chief engineer?" David replied

"You're talking to the acting chief engineer"

"Acting?"

"Yes the chief engineer died in a work related accident"

"I see"

_That's when it all went to Hell or maybe Hell happened before the __Ishimura even arrived_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Awake

Pain

Pain means I am awake

I can't see?

I feel pain!

I can't find my arms my le...

WAIT

I CAN SEE

Blurred shapes are around me and…

IN ME?

I feel!!!

I feel things moving around inside me!

The others I hear them making me into something

Making me into what?

HEALING ME

No that's what they want me to think

All of them want me to think that

NO

I DON'T WANT TO DIE

But what if I already did

Did I?

_The only problem is that you don't stay dead on this ship_


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: First Contact

"What is your name?" David asked.

David hated the fact that this person had still not offered him a seat. The man spun the chair around to face David.

_Don't enjoy your job too much asshole_

"Jacob Temple" he responded.

"Ok I came down here because the asteroid defense system lost power. I know it's not that important until we leave but I still want to know why it went offline."

"I don't know we have been having wide spread system failure since the Holy Marker was brought on board."

_Great another fucking uni that's all I need right now_

"I see, thanks Jacob."

Before he could walk out of the room there was a loud thump as something hit the glass window that overlooked engineering. David looked up at the window to see a creature trying to break the glass. It looked like a human that had been ripped apart and put back together wrong and with some extra pieces stuck on. David could not look away from it. Fear paralyzed him. His brain was yelling at him to run but his body would not respond.

"Run!" Jacob Yelled

That snapped David out of his fear driven trance.

"David head for the tram station I will warn everyone else."

David nodded his head and ran. He saw the door for the tram station and hit open. The door seemed to take forever to open. When it did he ran inside the tram.

_It doesn't matter no matter where you run they will follow_


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Change

I…WE…NO I I I I NOT WE

Bones twisting I feel them

I can't scream

HELP ME

It hurts

MY BODY IS BEING RIPPED APART

It is changing into one of them

I can't fight it

They are in my mind I want

MY

Mind back

IT IS NOT YOURS GET OUT

They want my body they want to change it into one of them

WELL I WONT LET THEM

But I can't stop them

I NEED TO

_Kill_

No I will not kill friends

_Yes we will _

No I WONT

_We will we will listen to each other_

_Kill them _

WE will not kill our friends

_The persons mind it is intact the whole time… They see all of it_


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Attempted Escape

David ran out of the tram running at full speed towards the escape shuttles. He rounded the corner and ran in to the door that was locked.

"No" he whispered to himself

In the background a dull thump thump thump resonated as the shuttles where fired into space. He ran to the emergency phone. He hoped to reach the bridge and tell them that the shuttles were launching. He picked up the phone and held it to his ear. There was no sound at all. He checked the phone for damage but there was none. That meant the communications grid for the entire ship was down. One last thump was heard then nothing. The last of the pods had been launched. Taking with it any chance of getting off this ship.

_I am so dead_

Foots steps echoed down the corridor. He slumped against the door hopeless. The source of the footsteps ran into view. It was on of the crewmembers. He walked up to David and whispered, "Cut off their limbs." He handed David a plasma cutter and then collapsed the bloody tear down his back now visible.

_Their limbs are their only weakness... and numbers is only one of their advantages _


End file.
